Ruby and Kathryn Play Matchmakers
by Mayor Mills
Summary: Blind date between Regina and Emma. Until one finds out. Will she stand her up or go on the date? M for next chapters. Fluff.
1. Blind Date

**AN: Multi-chaptered fic. I don't know if anyone even reads this, but at least it's out there. As much as I looove Regina being on top, there's this thing about people that suggests that if you're dominant in day to day like you're submissive in bed. So I'm gonna play with that shit. It won't be dom/sub. Just fluff and FEELINGS. You've been hereby warned!**

"Fuck you, Ruby. Fuck you. Like I need to have a fucking date. And how in the world can a person have a 'blind date' in Storybrook? That can only mean trouble. God, it's gonna be so fucking awkward. I'm sure I'm gonna have the worst date ever with a person I would never think about dating. Shit. Really, Ruby, why don't you go play matchmaker with someone else!" Emma seethed into the phone as quickly as she could, without taking a breath.

"Ok, remember it's a phone you're talking into. Calm down. Everything's gonna be fine, Emma. I hope you're not with Henry. God, Emma, how can you fit so many F-words in 45 seconds? Very fast talking too. Just calm down. Here's what you'll do: You'll get ready, throw on your best underwear, a nice outfit, maybe some perfume and go meet this person. Then you'll show up at the office, tired from so much sex and thanking me. I know, I always know. I'm good at this kind of thing, Em. Don't worry!"

Emma sat down in her bed, already regretting her choice of clothing. It was crazy. Emma didn't even expect to get laid tonight. How could she? Everyone here seemed to be so, proper and shit.

"Ok, Ruby. Tell me now. I'm sick of waiting. I want to know or I'll stand them up. Spill the beans."

A sigh could be heard from the other line. After a couple of seconds, Ruby answered slowly, as if testing her, "Ok, you know I can't do that, it's not called a blind date for nothing." Ruby could already hear Emma trying to fight it out of her, "But I can tell you gender. That's all you're getting. You want it?"

"Fine. Fuck you. Tell me gender, please!"

"You're date's a she. And it's gonna rock!"

"Ok, hair color…?" The line went dead. Emma regretted asking. She knew she could have gotten something else out of her, but now she was screwed.

Emma got undressed, deciding to wear a matching red lace bra and panties. Not like she was getting lucky tonight, but a girl can only hope. She chose to wear her usual pair of jeans and her jacket, with a white button down shirt. Fancier than usual but not strangely different than her normal day to day.

She took a deep breath. Took another one. Fuck. She decided to put on some perfume, so as to show she acted accordingly to what Ruby wanted. She might give her one last hint if she seemed alright for the date. She said goodbye to Mary Margaret and got her keys off the table. She sat in her car yellow car for a minute before deciding to stop by the diner and squeeze Ruby for something.

_The things I do to stay friends with Kathryn. But this is my limit. Why did I even agree with this? She had gotten me little tipsy before she asked me. She complemented me and made me feel confident. _

With a growl, Regina pulled up the zipper of her black pants. She tucked in her white shirt and sprayed on some perfume. She would hate tonight, but at least she'd look the part. Don't know about acting the part. As she was leaving, Regina stopped by one of her apple trees, seriously weighting standing up whoever her date was. Who could be? What girl would be that desperate? Unless she was in a similar situation than her, say blackmail, she would never understand.

She couldn't risk standing up whoever it would be, she didn't want to harm her relationship with Kathryn. She got on her car and started driving around. She had left too early, and was planning on checking up on Henry in his friend's house. Henry had a sleepover. She was hating it already. What negligent parent could leave their child in another person's home? She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. No. She had to let him stay the night. He'd hate her if she took him away from Greg Evan's house. She was going straight for Kathryn's house to give her a piece of her mind on this whole arrangement.

Emma steps into the diner, the smell of coffee permeating her senses. Heads turned, mostly surprised the Sheriff chose such a formal shirt. Some appreciated the view. Most turned back to their lives and prospective conversations.

"Rubyyy!" Emma singsonged. Ruby turned, a mug and plate full of food in her hands. Ruby did the up and down to check Emma was alright. She was more than alright. Good. God this was gonna be fun. And hot. If Emma didn't come back from her date to kill her. Then she'd take it as a sign of success. She needed success. She was too young to die.

"Well you clean up nice. Had to go for the jacket though?"

"Hey, not everyone can wear leather jackets and look good!" Emma defended herself, grabbing the flaps of her red jacket.

Ruby, knowing how to change the woman's mind, put the plated on the client's table and held her chin in thought, "Don't know. It makes you look butch. I guess you'll be the butch in this date. Was that what you were going for?"

Emma knew her game before she ever even said it. "Yeah, actually. Thanks!" Emma held her jacket smiling confidently. Her demeanor changed then, her puppy eyes and pleading hands directed to Ruby. "Pleasepleaseplease tell me something. A hint. Pleaseeee!"

Ruby just laughed and swatted her hands away from her own hand. For a moment she thought Emma was going to kiss it.

Kathryn sat on a chair. Her eyes bright and a big smile plastered on her face. She seemed to be uncomfortable to Regina.

"Do you need to use the restroom, Kathryn? You can go, it's not like I'm holding you here." Regina said, eyeing her friend suspiciously. Yes, Kathryn was her friend, Regina had already come to terms with it. Kathryn was a good woman, and fun to be around. Not the kind of fun other people have, but to Regina it was fun.

Kathryn now swung herself from side to side in the stool. To any other person, Kathryn seemed to have something to say, but Regina was worried. "No! No I'm fine….! Regina, aren't you going to ask me who it is? Please ask me. God! I can't hold it anymore. I suck at keeping secrets! Ruby's going to kill me!"

Regina covered her ears at the loud display of excitement. Honestly, if she asked she might skip the whole date thing. It would be rare she would agree to a date with someone if she knew who it was.

"No, it's Ok. I'd rather be surprised, dear."

Kathryn said it anyways. Loudly. "It's EMMA SWAN!"

She had to go to the hospital She could feel it. Definitely tachycardia. Was she having a heart attack. She should go and check. She'd miss the date but it didn't matter if it kept her from dying. Regina was making up a thousand excuses in her head. She was already reaching for her cellphone to call Henry and tell him she was on her way to pick him up.

Kathryn, with all her energy and awareness intercepted the hand to the purse by snatching it away from her reach. Regina stood up, preparing herself for a throw down. "NO! You can't cancel. God Regina I know you like her! You don't hate someone you don't love! Come on, admit it. You think Emma's hot and you want to sleep with her. You want her to scream your name!" Kathryn held the purse like a football.

Regina would never admit it. She was too proud. She knew she found the Sheriff beautiful, but she thought she hid it rather well.

"Come on, Regina, you think no one notices? You say Sheriff like you're propositioning her. Do you think no one notices the eye fucking you guys give each other? Does leering sound familiar? I'm not dumb. You're a coward. You have been ever since she showed up here. You have a choice now. Fight or flight, Regina?"

"Goddamn you! Why do you have to get in the way! I don't like Miss Swan. And by the way, when I call her Sheriff or Miss Swan, I intend it to sound like 'Fuck you'. I try very hard."

"I know you mean to say 'fuck you'. It's what you want to do to her! God, could you possibly be in any more denial?" Kathryn is shaking Regina now. Regina steps back and slides a hand through her hair. She grabs her keys and purse off the coffee table, muttering a 'whatever'.

Kathryn watches her until she leaves and calls Ruby to warn her she might not show and why.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _

Regina drives to a stop in front of Henry's friend's house. She sits there, fighting over what the hell she should do. Her heart feels funny. Her speeding heart now feeling heavy at the thought of not showing up. She had tried her best. She'd been at her worst with Emma. Her eyes snapped up to meet the garden in front of her. But she wasn't really looking. She remembered. She realized what it meant, what her heart was feeling. She was not good at anything emotional, it had been such a long time. But she recognized it like she lived with it every day. And she did. Every hateful word and payback towards Emma made her heart ache at some kind of loss. She did not feel guilt. She saw her behavior toward the blonde as a responsibility. A thing that must be done in order to keep her heart safe. Even if she didn't know what she was doing it for.

She sighed. The _Evil Queen is in love again. Goddamn it Emma. Why did you have to come back to Storybrook? Why couldn't I have stayed away from you?_

She got out of the car more determined than ever. She knocked on the Evan's door. Mrs. Evans answered.

"Good evening, Mrs. Evans. I was wondering if I could have a word with my son."

Susan Evans smiled at her and nodded. She went to look for Henry, who rushed to the door pleading his mother to stay. Regina smiled. The only real smile she had had in such a long time, it hurt her muscles. Henry stood back. His eyes huge in wonder and uneasiness. Had something happened to Emma? His eyes started to water. He was about to start asking a thousand questions a minute when Regina finally spoke up.

"I fell in love with Emma, Henry." A silly smile grazed her lips as she spoke the blonde's name. Henry's eyes got even bigger, if that's even possible. She knew she had like ten minutes before she had to leave. To her date.

"Wha- but you hate her! Is this a trick Mom?"

"Nope. No tricks Henry. I love her. And I love you. I know chances are she doesn't feel the same. But I'm tired of being a coward. I have to put my heart on the line. I put my heart on the line only with you. But I think it's time for me to stop being so protective of myself." There were so many things Regina wanted to tell her son, to anyone who would hear.

Henry rushed over to hug her. He had never hugged her tighter. Henry started jumping up and down. "OH MY GOD MOM! DOES THAT MEAN YOU'RE GONNA MARRY EMMA AND SHE'LL STAY AND WE'LL BE A FAMILY AND LIVE TOGETHER AND OH MY GOD!" Regina was surprised at the outburst, hoping no one in all of Storybrook heard it. She didn't hold her breath. She grabbed Henry's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"Henry. Henry, listen. I don't know. Maybe that will all happen. Maybe not. You have to give me time. It's not easy. I can't guarantee she'll forgive me or that I'll even be nice to her from now on. I just need to talk to her, dear."

"GO! GO! GO MOM! GO TALK TO HER! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE GOO!" Henry pushed her mom back into the car. She could see him jumping up and down from the rearview mirror as she left. She didn't realize she'd been smiling at all until her cheek muscles started aching.

She left her car at home and walked to the diner.

"Emma. I'm sorry. I… Someone told your date you were going to be her date and maybe she won't show. Kathryn-bigmouth couldn't hold it." Ruby held her phone, hoping she could be in two places at the same time, comforting Emma and kicking Regina's ass.

"I'm here already! God this is embarrassing. Who would do that! Who is it, now you have to tell me Ruby." Emma whined into the phone, ready to give her date a piece of her mind.

"It's- it's Regina Mills. I'm so sorry."

"YOU SET ME UP WITH REGINA? WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!" Emma secreamed into her phone, looking up only to see a dozen people in their tables staring at her. Some with understanding faces at her 'situation'.

_Fancy fucking restaurant. People fucking staring at me. And I've been stood up. Rejected. By Regina. At least my last doubts are gone now._

Emma was already going to hang up and order a hell of a lot of food. Comfort food, she realized. Her thought were intercepted as Ruby spoke in the other line. Her voice serious. "Would you have showed up if I told you who it was?"

Emma laughed and thought for a little. She sighed and answered truthfully, "No. I wouldn't be here. I would have been too afraid to be the one being stood up. It would have hurt too much. And it does."

"Ms. Swan." Emma looked up and her jaw fell open not only at the sight of Regina but at the fact that she was right in front of her. Not rejecting her.

_No. Don't get your hopes up. I doubt she's here for a date. Maybe she has some other mean thing to say to me that she forgot._

"She showed!" Emma whispered into the phone before hanging up.

"I…Hi, Regina." Emma thought about standing up and pulling her chair to help her sit, but still didn't know her intent.

Regina looked at her, then huffed and sat down. So she did consider this a date. Win! Emma started wringing her hands nervously. A waiter came by to get their orders before she could manage a decent sentence. Regina ordered a stake and salad, which surprised Emma. She ordered the same, but asked to change the healthy part of the meal for mashed potato. Their wine came and they still hadn't said anything. Emma stuck to looking at the table. She felt a hand cover her own.

"I thought about not showing up, as I'm sure Kathryn told you."

Emma opened her mouth and closed it. Then she asked, "Why _did_ you show up? Are you here to embarrass me, cause I only did it as a favor."

Regina leaned in and Emma did the same, with more than a bit of suspicion. "If there's anything I've learned from Henry and his book, is that sometimes you do what your heart tells you to, even if you're afraid."

Emma looked at her. Trying to see if she was lying. Cause she was good at that. She was surprised to find that Regina was being honest. And smiling.

The dishes came and they started eating in silence. This time it wasn't awkward. They shared sheepish looks and chatted about Henry.

"Whatever happens, you can see Henry again. From now on. But I would like a phone call now and then, if he's with you, Sheriff." Regina shook her head and added, "I'm sorry. Emma. Is that alright?"

Emma looked visibly relieved at the change in Regina. "Yes, of course. Wow, first name basis. What changed? Why are you letting me see Henry again?"

Regina looked at her intently. She broke eye contact and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't want you to think you have to go out with me to be on my good side and see Henry again. Not that you haven't been. I know about the walkie-talkie and your nightly visits."

Emma shrunk back and looked uncomfortable. "If I go out with you again it won't be to get on your good side. Does that mean you _want _a second date? And what's with all those smiles?"

Regina shook the smile off her face and said, "Who's up for dessert?" She signed the waiter and gave her her credit card. Emma refused to let her pay, but the Mayor won.

"I was thinking ice cream. How about it?"

"Sure!"

"Mind if I drive?"

"Regina, the diner is that way. Where are you taking me?"

"I'm just picking something up." The car stopped in front of the same house Regina had visited before. She asked Emma to wait in the car and came back a couple of minutes later with Henry. He looked more than happy to go for ice cream with Emma and Regina. He seemed to get along with her more. Emma was elated to say the least. They laughed the whole way to the diner.

The bell rang as they made their way in. Everyone stopped eating and talking at the strange sight of Regina and Emma together, and dressed to kill. Ruby looked up and started jumping up and down with Henry.

Regina and Emma looked away embarrassed. They ordered their ice creams and Henry was surprisingly quiet, staring at their mothers' exchange, his head bobbing from side to side as if he were watching a tennis match.

"Emma, are you gonna kiss Mom tonight? Cause I totally give you permission. You should use the time you have when I go back to Greg's house!" Henry wiggled his eyebrows at them.

"Didn't know I needed your permission, kid." Emma said, blushing.

Emma had just dropped Henry off, walking him together. As they walked back, Emma nervously almost bumped into Regina, causing their fingers to touch. Regina pulled her hand away and apologized. That invigorated Emma who stopped, causing Regina to stop and turn, receiving a kiss on the cheek from Emma.

"YOU GO EMMA! EMMA AND MOM, SITTING IN A TREE. K-I-S-S-I-N-GGGG!"

"Go to bed, kid!" Emma whispered/screamed.

"What are you having, Emma?" Regina went to get them drinks, a Scotch for Emma and one for herself.

They sat down in the couch, silence taking over, knowing they had so much to discuss but not knowing where to begin. All Regina knew was that she was going to get Emma drunk so she wouldn't leave. She didn't need to sleep with Emma. She just wanted to cuddle for fuck's sake!


	2. Picnic and Fireballs

**AN: I'll be updating the story soon. Pay attention to ****Rumpelstilskin**** 's little part in the story. And by the way, Regina never poisons anyone. But I'll play with that later. Enjoy.**

Regina awakened, only to wiggle even closer (if that was possible), to the Sheriff. Her head felt cloudy, not from her sleepy state but the pleasant feeling of the blonde holding her and her memories from last night. Emma made a sound, which, if Regina would be honest, she thought was pretty darn cute. Regina opened her eyes and looked at the only other person she loved, than Henry.

_Fuck. She's so beautiful, she looks so peaceful. I've never slept that well. Mmmm, I'm never leaving this bed. Fuck being Mayor and Queen. Fuck that._

As Regina caressed Emma's cheek with her thumb, Emma became conscious of everything. Her eyes remained unopened, leading Regina to believe she was still asleep, so she kept on stroking her face, now moving to her jaw.

Emma's first thought were concerning the light pouring in from the bedroom window. Not happy thoughts at all. She could feel Regina's hands lightly touching the tip of her nose, which made Emma really happy, since it meant she was not sorry or afraid. She knew Regina could get mean when she was scared. She understood more than anyone what it was like.

Emma pulled the brunette closer, by her waist, which was bare, much to Emma's delight. As she opened her eyes, she whispered groggily a good morning, as a smile grazed her lips. Regina's smile was breathtaking, she had moved her hands away from Emma's face shyly, but Emma took them in her hand and kissed them.

"Good morning, Sheriff." Regina silently cursed herself for the distance she showed in her greeting.

Emma wiggled her eyebrows suggestively much like Henry and said, "No worries Mayor, I love it when you call me Sheriff. In bed. Maybe that should be our thing."

Regina laughed, glad she liked it. She flicked imaginary dust of Emma's undershirt. "Maybe you should bring your badge to bed. And the cuffs. We could use the cuffs."

Emma's cheeks became flushed at the remark, but she looked at Regina seriously, which seriously worried Regina.

_But…?, _Thought Regina as she braced herself for rejection.

"I think we need to talk first. Don't you? I mean, before things go any farther." Emma said, stroking Regina's frown off.

"Yeah, I'd like to talk. I don't want you to think I'm not committing. I mean, would you like me to commit, you know…"

"Mayor, are you saying you want to date me?" Emma teased the brunette, who in turn snorted and said, "Of course I do. But if you're going to mock me, Miss Swan…"

"No! No mocking. Who's mocking you? No one's mocking you!" Emma pouted, earning a gleeful kiss from Regina. The kiss deepened, not to full blown passion but to something beyond that, love. Regina knew it was more than love, stronger than love, magic. But she'd have a hard time explaining that to someone as stubborn as Emma Swan.

The door opened, and in rushed Henry. He stood open mouthed and eyes as big as saucers. His little appearance had caused the women to stop kissing and try to cover themselves. Henry covered his eyes and said loudly, "Crap Mom! You're on your underwear! Emma, put some pants on and let Mom make us breakfast!"

As their son ran out of the room, possibly to clean his eyes with soap, Emma lightly cupped Regina's left breast. "Black lace. Should have expected you'd wear something like that. I think Henry's the only person who'd react like that to your lack of modesty, Mayor."

They were all seated now. Breakfast was set. Henry was having cereals and oatmeal, while the Mayor had orange juice and toast. Emma took a spoonful of Cap'n Crunch.

"Mmmmm. I haven't had cereal in so long. No offense to Mary Margaret's cooking, which rocks, but you gotta give it to Cap'n Crunch."

Regina looked snobbishly at Emma, but smiled as Emma stared back. After breakfast, both moms went to Regina's Benz and hurried their son, who didn't want to go to school, and bribed Emma with ice cream if she could change Regina's mind.

"Sorry kid. I don't do magic."

After quite a few thoughts from both women, which weren't at all innocent, they were on their way to school. They dropped him off just in time for first period. Regina realized he seemed way happier now that Emma hung out with them. It also didn't go by unnoticed how Henry now knew Regina loved her son.

Regina fidgeted with her fingers at a green light. Emma couldn't for the life of her find a good reason for traffic lights when Storybrook's population was so small. The light went green and kept driving.

"You know in elementary, when you get bullied by a boy but it turns out he likes you and the only way he could be around but not let on that he likes you is to push you around?" Emma said fast.

"Well, no. I've never had that happen to me," not that the brunette ever attended school in this world, "but I guess it makes sense. And I know what you're getting at. I know why I did the things I did, Emma, and I guess I deserve being compared to a child. I know I was childish."

Regina kept looking at Emma, and Emma feared they would crash. She nodded understanding, and wishing the brunette would get her eyes on the road.

"I know there's so much you have to forgive me for, but I promise if you stick around long enough I'll make it up to you." Emma was glad to hear that. She took hold of the Mayor's hand, and squeezed it. Regina looked away uncomfortably and pulled her hand away. Emma was hurt but understood.

"We're here." Regina looked at Emma expectantly. The blonde looked out to her workplace. For once she wished she could have more people so she could have a free day.

"Regina, could you come by my place tonight? We could go out to dinner and talk." Emma looked at Regina hoping she'd given her enough space the last couple of minutes.

"Ok. I think I'd like that."

"You think you'd like that? Whoa Regina, not a great way to get in my pants, you now?"

"Do you have to be so crude, dear? Why can't you say make love?" Emma's eyes nearly popped out of her skull. Regina looked back with anxiety, stumbled upon her words, and added, "Or sleep with you. That works to."

Both women sunk back in their seats, the brunette knowing she'd fucked up, silently chastising herself for the slip, and Emma shell-shocked and touched.

"I'd love to make love to you. Sometime. But not anytime soon. You ain't getting lucky just because you're smoking hot." Emma tried to show the Mayor it meant a lot to her, and the Mayor felt really awkward because Emma made her feel like a teenager. All those fucking hormones.

Mr. Gold looked at Mayor Mills' Benz, secretly hoping the savior would do more saving than what was expected of her. He knew Regina could be good. She was just heartbroken. As was he. He knew they had both made their choices, but his Belle was dead, and he would never love anyone else. Regina, on the other hand, had finally met her true love.

He knew what was at stake. Regina's heart for her life. If she could manage to fall in love, both Emma and Regina could have their happily ever after, and the Last War would not occur. But what would Emma think of the Evil Queen, once she found out the story was real? Would she mend Regina's broken heart or reject the possibility of change in the Queen? Would Regina even tell Emma? She had to, the curse would break once Regina's love be at its peak. One thing had to happen for the curse to break, and only Mr. Gold knew how.

Knock. Knock.

Emma looked at herself in the mirror. She had dressed with jeans and a light blue shirt, no jacket this time, she decided. She nervously fixed her hair and ran to the door. She was met with a burst of colors. Yellow, red, green and pink.

"Ummm… these are for you. I hope you like them. And that you're not allergic to them." Regina's voice could be heard behind the flowers. Emma took them, smelled them and ask Regina to come inside. Once inside, Regina looked around with a critical eye.

"What, is my humble abode not up to your standards, Madam Mayor?" Emma was annoyed. She hoped Regina wasn't going back to her old self.

The mayor stepped forward, into Emma's personal space and said, "Not at all. I'm just wondering if I could see your bedroom."

Emma, surprised and glad, showed the brunette the way. Regina immediately sat down on the bed. Then sunk back, spreading her arms above her head. "I like it. It's soft. But nothing like sleeping in my bed."

"Well, you wouldn't think so to sleep with me in my bed. I mean, just sleep. I'm sure all humans would rather have someone join them than being alone in bed. No matter how luxurious their own bed can be. Am I wrong, Regina?" Emma straddled the Mayor's hips after putting the flowers in a vase.

"Remember, dear, in bed I'm Mayor," Regina said with a smirk.

Emma leaned down and kissed Regina with passion. The Mayor held on to Emma's hips, gently parting her blue shirt. Emma stopped her hand from popping a second button.

_Taking. Yes fucking talking. Fuck. Well, maybe I can speed things along._

Regina was thinking ways to get the Sheriff too horny to care about talking. Magic always helped in time of need. Regina looked at Emma, and Emma gazed back. Emma could feel it. Almost above the radar. This feeling, a strange feeling she got. Like Regina emanated pheromones. It got to her head. She began to feel dizzy. She held on to Regina's shoulders in support, and Regina flipped them over, never trusting anyone to top her.

Emma's hips buckled as Regina made way between her legs.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

_Fuck my life. _Regina couldn't help but be angry at the intruder. Emma went to answer the door. Mary Margaret had come back with groceries, and had forgotten her keys. It wasn't unusual. She was all dreamy from David all the time.

After some very awkward silence between the Mayor and the school teacher, Emma decided it was probably a good time to go. She grabbed a huge basket, which Regina offered to take, and Emma stubbornly refused.

"Wow, Emma the romantic. Who'd have known?" Regina laughs at Emma's offended glare. They were at the park, having a nice picnic in a surprisingly warm night. As Sheriff, she couldn't have an open flame close to vegetation. It would seem highly unprofessional, Regina had told her. So they used a huge flashlight instead, as the sun set. Emma had picked up almost everything from different places, except for a batch of cookies, which she herself had made, under the supervision of Mary Margaret.

It wasn't long before they started to make out. It wasn't a secret, since Ruby made sure to spread the word, after Mary Margaret had been greeted with the sight of both women taking Henry to school. Of course, it was Ruby who decorated the story, with suspense and romance and fictional conversation between the two. The people in Storybrook were buzzing with anticipation, the story being tweaked and lengthened as it passed from ear to ear.

Regina used her magic again. She couldn't help it, only this time she was able to make Regina not feel dizzy. And in turn Emma made her head swim with all the kisses.

_Fine. I know we have to talk first. Why can't I do the wrong thing this time? I can be good from then on! (Bad Regina) _

_But it wouldn't be right. I can't screw it up now. Besides, it would be against her will. Kind of. She's not being herself. I can't literally charm my way into her bed. (Good Regina)_

So, begrudgingly and aroused, Regina left Emma be. She decided no magic would make the blonde sleep with her. Emma kept kissing her, until Regina herself stopped her.

"We have to talk. About everything. Could you wait here a sec, I have to bring something from my car. I need to show it to you. I'll be right back." Regina kissed the blonde one last time before she jogged back to her car, taking Henry's book from the trunk. She took a deep breath, reading herself for the ugly truth. She walked slowly to the Sheriff, hoping to extend the inevitable.

Emma saw the book and asked, "Oh, is it storytelling time already?"

Regina gave her a look that sobered her up. "It's true. Henry is right. We are the people in the book. I am the Evil Queen, and you are the savior. You and I, we're supposed to fight in the Last War. I'm supposed to join forces with every evil creature, to try to kill you."

"What the fuck, Regina! I think the wine got to your head. That's it, I'm driving you home." Emma took Regina by the hand, trying to pull her up, but Regina wouldn't budge.

"Please, sit down, Emma. You wanted to talk about it, so here we are. I know it seems crazy. Maybe I should show you? I have magic. I can show you."

"Pfff, ok, show me, witch." Emma snorted, but Regina threw a fireball to the air, and stunned Emma into silence.

"Here I am, feeling guilty about candles, when you throw a ball of fire into the air? I like your double standards, Mayor Mills!"

Regina laughed. What else could she do? "So you believe me?"

"Regina, honey, you just threw a fucking fireball into the air. How can I not?"

Regina, in her excitement, kissed the blonde.

"So, wait, hold up. Then all of us are in that book? Meaning Mary Margaret's my mom? Oh my God, Regina, why didn't you say so like, when I came into freaking town!"

"I couldn't. I didn't want you to win, I thought it best to keep you ignorant. But you have to understand, being a woman who has had her heartbroken can make you do _**unspeakable things. **__I was heartbroken. I thought Daniel was my one true love. But I was wrong, you are." Regina drew out a knife from her jacket. Emma pulled back, afraid of Regina, for only a moment._

_"Regina, what are yo-" _

_"I'm giving you a chance. We can make things easier this way. I love you, Emma, and there's nothing I wouldn't do to keep you and Henry safe. I've been selfish my whole life. It's time I stop. It'll save so many deaths! You deserve your happily ever after. Evil never wins, Emma." Regina kissed Emma, letting tears drop, tears she hadn't in a long time let run down her cheeks. She drew the knife to her heart, pointing at her skin. _


	3. The Room Beneath the Trapdoor

**AN: Left you hanging! I know. Fluff man, so much fluff. **

Another tear dropped from Regina's face. "Tell Henry I love him."

A tremble shook the park. Regina kept her hand steady, the cold steel at her breast. A series of trembles continued to shock the ground. Emma immediately took the knife away from Regina, as she was absorbed in what was happening. They held on to the grass, luckily, they couldn't fall, but they would have, given the fact that there was nothing to hold on to.

"Yes, Regina, the curse has been broken! Ask me how it was done, Emma, you ask me."

"The curse is broken?" They both said in unison.

"But, how-?" Regina stumbled in her words, trying to remember what could possibly break the curse. Emma sat worriedly, holding Regina's hand, still trembling from the shakiness of the ground.

"I'll tell you, deary. It is because of true love!" Rumpelstiltskin said as he jumped up, scaring Emma, Regina coming between them in case Rumpelstiltskin was his old self again. "You!" He said, pointing at Regina, "You have done a thing. A very good thing, you see, for the truest sign of love is sacrifice! You have put everyone else before yourself, to secure your True Love and her son's life. You have changed, my Queen, you are no longer evil, and only love can change a person that was only days ago rotten to the core."

"I wasn't aware that would do anything. I just wanted to keep her out of the War. With no enemy, there is no war, Rumpelstiltskin."

"Yes, and your motives are true. I know you had no knowledge of that because I never told you!"

"What the hell happens now?" Emma asked, speaking up from her confusion.

"Now, Emma, you protect your Queen, your Love. You'll be her knight, and she'll be the damsel in distress. Ask me why, why don't you!"

"Why? Who the hell do I protect her from? How?"

Rumpelstiltskin looked annoyed at all the questions. "You'll have to protect her from everyone. They all now know who they are. They'll kill the Queen if you don't help her-"

A storm crept into town, quickly taking over block after block. "It's time to go back, now we'll go back to out world." Rumpelstiltskin looked excited but sad. There was no one to come back to anymore. No one to show him true love, to keep him from being evil. But now a thought crept into his mind, seeing Emma and Regina that everyone chooses their side, and one can always go back. The couple in front of him gave him hope. He just hoped a war could be stopped, if only they would all listen!

Emma covered Regina as the storm swept over them. Suddenly, the ground they were sitting one became a small meadow, and they had nothing to hold on as they rolled into a stable formation. Rumpelstiltskin shoved something into Emma's hand. It was hard and cold.

"That is your father's sword. Use it well. Go into hiding for now. I will try and convince the people that the Queen has changed, but they might now believe me. There is a tunnel in the deepest part of the forest over there. It will lead you to a room. It'll do for now."

"Wait! There's something I need to tell you. I lied to you. She's still alive. She is in my fortress, in the deepest part of the chambers. No traps."

Rumpelstiltskin looked very mad. Emma was pretty sure he was going to curse them all to oblivion, but he just ran off.

"Will he still help?"

"There's no time to ask ourselves that, dear. We have to find the tunnel!"

Regina pulled Emma along, making sure not to stumble on the way into the forest. Voices, creaming, could be heard from far off into the distance. Neither Regina nor Emma were up for waiting for the likely mob to see them and chase them into the forest. Emma held her sword tight as she grabbed Regina's hand, pulling her around, both of them almost crashing into the trunk of a tree at the beginning of the woods. Emma kissed Regina, and though it was awfully dark, they could both see more or less each other's faces.

"Thank you. Thank you for being brave, for worrying about my safety. For loving me back." Regina's face lit up, but her face changed to worry as she heard the yelling closer.

"Come on, no time for kisses now." Regina held Emma's hand, interlacing their fingers, running into the woods. After they had passed the first rows of trees, their eyes began to adjust to the darkness, "Watch out for the branches. They like to make you stumble."

Emma looked down in panic, and what she saw did not calm her. The branches were moving in her way, to purposely make her stumble. They did not, however, grab her ankles, like she thought they might, and she thanked God they couldn't.

"Don't worry, this is not an evil forest. The beginning of the forest is where the younger trees are, they like to play with you. They will not harm you, love." Regina turned to pull Emma into running again, which Emma did, now way more relaxed about the whole branches-that-move thing.

Emma began to realize that the ground seemed to dip downwards, and soon it became a steep decline, to which Regina grabbed the sword, to keep it away from Emma, afraid she might hurt herself like a child running with scissors. The steep decline became a steep incline, and Emma really regretted smoking in her younger days. Suddenly, Regina came to a stop at a clearing. The moon lighted up the ground. It was quite romantic, Regina thought, though it should probably be the last thought in her mind. Emma ran right to the center, and before she could reach it she stumbled.

"Fucking branches. I'll play with you. Hand me the sword, Regina! I'm going to kick some trunks!"

Regina helped Emma up, trying to get her off her, the blonde trying vehemently to reach for the sword. The Queen looked down to find it was not a branch that had caused her Love to stumble, but a latch. She moved Emma away, and dropped to the ground, dusting of what appeared to be wood. She pulled on the latch, and with great help from Emma, opened it.

"God, we're so having sex with the lights off. I don't want your eyesight to be that good when we're in bed."

Regina scoffed and waved off the comment, saying, "Please, Emma, you have nothing to worry about, believe me. You have a 'rocking' body. Did I use that word correctly?"

"Awww babe!" Emma tried to steal a kiss off her, but Regina stopped her, prompting her to jump inside the tunnel, promising more kisses if she did.

"I'm only jumping if you let me be the big spoon! Come on, I hold you and we both jump in, that way you won't fall on my face."

"Wouldn't mind that a bit, dear, if it'll make you go faster!"

Regina felt really stupid not being the Big Spoon, but Emma was her Prince Charming. They jumped, but they didn't fall to the ground. They seemed to keep falling and falling, in different directions and speed. They were going really fast, and Emma was being not so Knight and being more of a pussy.

They finally stopped moving, and Emma began to flail, seeing as she couldn't reach for the ground. Gently, they were lowered to soft, damp dirt. Regina used her magic to light up the place with a fireball in her hand, and at the sight of torches placed on the walls of a narrow halway, lit one and took it with her. They only stopped running when they got to a chamber. It was huge. A big bed on the back center, with four posts and blood red drapes, a tall wooden closet to the bed's left, a small, tall table in the center, a dresser on the right corner closest to the door and a fancy, long dining table with a dozen chairs. The most important, most beautiful detail was a big, live apple tree dead center. Regina's first move was to the tree, of course. She plucked an apple from the tree and bit into it.

"Good. It's not poisoned. Here, have one!" Regina said as she tossed another ripe, red apple to Emma.

Emma scoffed and said, "What the fuck would have happened if it WAS poisoned, Regina!"

Red ran from tree to tree, aware that the mob was not going to forgive Regina so easily. She moved in the shadows to keep all of them away from the couple. Rumpelstiltskin followed her, showing her the way. After about ten minutes into tripping and hiding in the bushes, they got to the clearing. Rumpelstiltskin had decided they would not go in to look for them. It would be safer that way, and less crowded if they somehow couldn't leave soon enough. Rumpelstiltskin slid a dagger gingerly from the middle of his wrist, up to the bend of his elbow, all the while reciting the spell. He circled the whole clearing, cutting more flesh so that the blood would flow freely, walking around in a huge circle, making sure the blood dripped enough to mark the soil. When the spell was over, protecting the land from anyone with ill intent, they left in a hurry. Red had promised to keep a watchful eye tonight, in the forest. Meanwhile, Rumpelstiltskin would go in search for his True Love, taken away into the Queen's castle. His heart beat uncontrollably at the thought that he too, could love someone like Regina loved Emma.

Emma laid asleep in the huge bed, the red silk sheets being too soft to not dream. Regina sat by Emma's side, she moved away a strand of hair that had fallen to the blonde's face. Emma whimpered and cracked an eye open. She smiled at the sight of her damsel in distress. She shuffled away from the edge, to her right, making Regina pout at the lack of proximity and contact. Emma patted the warm place she had been on just seconds ago.

"I want to be the Big Spoon. Come on. No time for being authoritative. You may be Queen but I have your heart." Regina refused to being spooned by Emma.

Emma pulled Regina to her, hugging her. "You deserve it. You truly do. You deserve to have someone to love you and to take care of you. To give you things you're not comfortable with, things that will make you feel better. You don't always have to be in control, Regina. You can let go. At least here, with me, while we're alone. Then you can go back to being a badass queen, a good one."

Regina felt so vulnerable. She felt so exposed, like if Emma had been reading her mind. Regina would never in a million years give up any sort of control. Never. She could, however, be spooned by Emma, just this once, she decided.

Regina wiggled her butt into Emma's center, hoping to provoke the blonde. She, however, was too tired to start anything more.

"I know you like it. You like me being the Big Spoon! You're too proud to say it. Aren't you?"

Regina huffed and said, "I'm just following orders so that I might get lucky tonight. You should be glad I even agreed to this… nonsense!"

Emma took her arms off the brunette, and dared the Queen, "Go on then, if this is nonsense then I'm freeing you." When Regina made no move to leave, secretly hoping that Emma would shut up and cuddle with her, the blonde giggled and placed her arm around Regina's flat stomach, and held her hand. Regina's face was graced with a smile, which Emma noticed.

"There's no way we're making love in the middle of a cold war. I don't want our first time to be so… stressful. Besides, don't you marry someone before you do the nasty with them in this world?"

Regina turned around so fast she was sure she'd gotten whiplash. "You want to marry me?"

Emma looked away uncomfortable. Regina grabbed her chin and smiled at her, her eyes twinkling with hope. Emma could barely breathe. She had never seen a fairest creature. Of course she wanted to marry her. She couldn't imagine a life without her again. Her wish had come true, finally, she would never spend another birthday alone. She would make sure of it. She would make sure to keep the Queen's heart unbroken, overflowing with love, so that Regina would never again use her powers for evil. Emma knew of second chances. She knew everyone deserved them. It took her a long time to realize she could have one. Then Henry came knocking on her door, and her whole life changed.

"Well, we already share a kid…" Emma said dismissively, trying to lighten the mood. She didn't want Regina to freak out on her.

Regina kissed Emma deeply, the blonde answering back with love, glad she didn't screw that up so bad. "Make an honest woman of me then, Sheriff."

Emma stopped all movement, particularly her hand trying to unzip the Mayor's skirt. She just stared at Regina. A huge smile glued to her face. "Would you marry me, Regina Mills or whatever the hell you're called here?"

"I'm called the Evil Queen. You know that. Call me that."

Emma looked, worried that Regina would run for the hills. "You're not evil anymore. That name doesn't suit you now. I'll call you the Super Smoking Hot Not Evil Queen. I hope you don't have a lot of papers to sign. I don't want your hand to hurt."

Regina laughed, Emma put her arms around her, their faces an inch away. They just looked at each other. Emma was thinking Regina would probably kick her to the curb if she did not propose her with a ring, though the Queen knew she'd marry her if she asked her, no matter what. Who would say no to their One True Love?

The Mayor/Queen shyly buried her face into Emma's neck, between the satin sheets and the blonde's collarbone. Emma could feel and hear, more than understand what Regina said to the pillow. She tried to pull Regina's head away from the crook of her neck, but the brunette only wiggled closer. Emma unhappily embraced her.

"Regina! God, Regina! Come on, grow up! What did you say, Regina, come on. What did you say?" Emma whined.

After a couple of seconds Regina pulled her mouth away from Emma in such a way so that the blonde could understand what she was saying but wouldn't be able to see the Mayor. Emma's arm was still draped over Regina's middle.

"I said I like being the Little Spoon. And I swear to Merlin, if you ever tell someone I said it I'll throw you a fireball!"

Sensing Regina's defensive behavior towards probably the cutest thing she's ever heard, Emma pulled herself away, sitting on the bed, to which Regina reacted by pulling two pillows over her head and went into fetal position. Emma struggled to pull the pillows away, but gave up, impressed by the brunette's strength. Instead, she began to kiss her, starting from her ankles. Simple, small kisses peppering her legs. When she reached her skirt, instead of unzipping it and ravaging the Mayor, like she wanted to, she caressed Regina's legs through the clothing, reaching a strip of skin of her hip. She kissed it, making sure not to leave a part unnoticed, and rubbed Regina's arms, gently, pleading with the Mayor to seek reason. Regina finally pulled her face away from the pillows, and Emma could see the embarrassment of her confession tinting her cheeks and chest. Regina's eyes were quickly cast away to deeply stare at the walls.

"Regina, come on, look at me." Seeing as Emma could not for the world get her attention, she decided that she needed to make herself as vulnerable as Regina felt right now, securing comfort and trust. She quickly took off her jacket, followed by her shirt. Regina's eyes were glued to her torso, but she took off her bra anyways, hoping she could get Regina talking. Regina's eyes visibly darkened at the sight of Emma's perfectly round, white breasts, with nipples that looked delectable, a nice soft pink. They were hard, she could tell, though she hoped it was arousal and not the temperature. Emma laid down next to Regina, and grabbed one of the Mayor's hands. She gently placed them on her left breasts, her right nipple in contact with Regina's arm, which Regina noticed straight away. Regina's hand cupped the breast almost immediately after it made contact with her.

"I love it that you told me that." Emma tried to stop Regina from straddling her and pinching a nipple, which she failed to do, she moaned and continued, trying her hardest to stay focused. "You shouldn't be embarrassed. Being the Little Spoon doesn't make you any weaker. Loving, it does not make you any weaker. If anything, it makes you stronger, because you're always trying to do your best, so that the one person you love doesn't get hurt because of you. You don't always have to be in control. If we have sex, it won't mean you own me. It'll mean you love me. It's an act of trust, and I hope there's more of that. I hope you trust me to tell me what you are and are not comfortable with."

Regina stopped all attention to Emma's chest, and just laid on top of Emma, hoping she wasn't too heavy, but wanting to show what she was feeling at the moment, love and trust for the blonde.

"What the fuck are we going to do, dear? Will we simply wait for Rumpelstiltskin to betray us or for the mob of people to find us themselves? No one will hear him, they will not believe his motives are honest." Regina whispered to Emma's warm chest. Emma noticed the emotion in the brunette's voice and the tear that dropped to her breast did not go unnoticed.

"I'll be your Knight. Don't worry. Nothing will happen to you, not on my watch. If needed, I'll try and speak to my mom. But for now, we sleep. I'll make dinner when we wake up from our nap, deal?"

Regina looked at her with a grave look on her face and said, "Only if we spoon, and you don't put your shirt or bra back on. Deal?"

Emma had to laugh at the Queen's proposal. "Deal, but you have to take off your shirt, bra is optional. You know, it wouldn't kill me to have something soft to hold on to, to dream with." Emma wiggled her eyebrows.

After they were finally under the covers and topless, in place, they both closed their eyes, Regina thinking about the hard peaks pricking her back, and Emma thinking about whether her mom would have a ring for her to offer Regina in marriage. Both had sweet, sweet dreams


	4. The Jewelry Box

Prince Charming had been hiding from the crowd. He wasn't far from them, only because he was trying to find Snow. He was hoping to get her into hiding, away from the Evil Queen and join the mob. A warm hand quickly took his as the crowd turned to their left, right into Charming. The Prince looked up to see who it was, but only saw a blur pulling him to the side. He blindly trusted whoever it was that intended to save him from being stomped to death by angry townspeople. He could hear his own breathing, coming in short gasps from the adrenaline and the running. His heartbeat resounded in his ears, and he feared he had grown rusty with the Queen's curse. After running downhill for no more than three minutes, they came to rest near a stream going downhill. There, his rescuer in a white cloak took off her hood, revealing no one other than Snow White.

Snow took a deep breath to try and calm her speeding heart. He could tell she had been crying, as her eyes were watery and her face wet with tears. Charming immediately ran to her, placing a hand on top of hers.

"What's wrong? What makes you cry like that? Did anyone hurt you? Tell me, for they shall see no other day!"

Snow White clamped a hand on her husband's mouth, trying to stay low. She smiled at her husband's demonstration of chivalry and said in a whisper, so that only he could hear it, "It's much worse than that. The Evil Queen has put some sort of spell on our daughter! She cannot love. She is merely trying to make my life miserable. She took her away from us for twenty eight years! And now she's going to take her heart just like she likes to. I don't think that the Queen is capable of any positive feeling or an honest motivation. But the most important part is to get Emma safe and sound, and to do so before they find them!"

Prince Charming thought over it for a few seconds, and then said, "We must kill her. She will not let Emma go unless she's dead."

"What if she did? What if I talk to Rumpelstiltskin? We can arrange a way, maybe he can get Emma away from the Queen. That could be our only chance to get her."

"But I don't even know where he is. And after the mob tried to hang him upside down from a tree and beat him, I doubt he's up for visitors."

Rumpelstiltskin opened the doors by incantation, the eerie towers seeming to fall over him, he no longer found such dark places inviting. ? Not now that he knew he could love, that he knew Bella was alive. His feet quickly went up the stairs and into the main hall. The castle had more mirrors than he had ever seen. He followed the dining room table up until he saw the secret doorway he obviously knew about, the one that he had been pretty familiar with, when once, Regina had tried to hide him away from a group of very angry centaurs. What he had done to anger them is for another day. The door was heavy. He tried to push with all he had, but his feet slipped from the old and dusty floor. With a huff, he reopened the wound in his arm, smearing some of it in the cracks of the wall. The door opened, but Rumpelstiltskin could see nothing past his nose. He felt the walls, and wish he hadn't, for they were filled with cobwebs. The steps were made out of stone, and the coolness of the rocks chilled him to the bone, but still he felt his way further into the dungeons. At the last step, a rush of air swept over his face, and he followed it, thinking that it might lead to the cell his Love was in. His steps echoed in the stone prison, seeming to be the only living thing in there. As he felt his way deeper, he felt a gap in the wall, and though he could see it was darker, went in.

The rattling of chains could be heard bouncing off the walls. Rumpelstiltskin hurried, running and stumbling, trying to follow the noise before whever was doing it would grow wary, not to be found again.

"Bella! Bella! Talk to me, let me find you!"

Rumpelstiltskin fell to the ground, and quickly got up and running again when he heard a series of "Help! I know someone's there! I can hear you!"

Finally, a sight that broke down Rumpelstiltskin's soul, like time chipping away at paint. A streak of brown hair. The flourish of a dirty blue dress. A gasp. Silence. And finally, that silence broke into a thousand questions and exclamations from both parties.

Bella's eyes twinkled with emotion, love, admiration and relief. Rumpelstiltskin grabbed the key off its hook, in a hidden crook between the hallway and in front of the chamber. He hastily opened the door to greet his Love.

Red felt cold. She looked up to the dark sky, illuminated by stars and the moon. She was glad to see the mob had passed the couple's hiding spot, thinking they might be on the clear. Crack. A branch had been broken. To her left, if she was correct. Red got up from her seat and went to reach for the dagger in her boot. She knew she had the advantage, since her senses were more developed than a regular person. Crack. The sound was closer this time. Directly behind her. Two feet away. The ruffling of leafs closer. Red took a deep breath. She turned around and jumped on the intruder. Knife under their throat, Red coldly said, "Your name, or your life."

"Red, it's me, Granny. God, must you do that? And what are you doing with a knife? You could have hurt yourself! What if someone were hunting for you? You don't pounce on them! Your run, Red! Well, at least you're wearing your hood…"

Red got up, sulking and more than a little annoyed at being caught. She wanted to tell Granny, but she didn't know if she could trust her not to tell the mob her motives for being there. After all, a grudge against Regina could run deeper than kinship.

"I'm fine, Granny. No one's hunting for me, nothing to worry about!"

"Well, then we must go home! It's late and I don't want you around those angry people! We must mind our own business or risk getting discovered! Come on child, we don't have all night!"

Red looked at the outstretched hand in front of her, knowing she should take it and go home, but she couldn't. She understood far more about love than anyone else thought. She knew that not trusting her Love had caused his death, at her unknowing hands. That is why now, she knew she had to support the Queen, trust her, and help them stay together, alive and well. As Granny was about to connect her hand with her granddaughter's, Red quickly pulled away. She crossed her arms over her chest and said, "No Granny. Tonight I stay. There's something bigger here, something bigger than you and I and wolves. I am doing what is right. That mob there is not."

"That is none of our business. I know the Evil Queen has powers here. She can keep herself safe. Anyone who crosses her path may die. That is the only reason I am not with that mob. I'm not stupid. I know her powers are better now, all I want is to have you safe. I can't very well keep you safe if I am dead myself. So you see, the Queen needs no protection, and we are leaving."

"No. Why is it so impossible to believe Regina has changed? Did you not see their eyes back in Storybrrok? Did you yourself not tell me that Regina Mills had finally found love, and that that might make her happy? Who are we to take that away from her? Who are we to judge a person by the actions they made twenty eight years ago? Who are they to take someone's life?"

"It is true, we do not have the right. But our hearts are angry and we want justice. I did believe Regina had found love, but remembering again all that she has done, it is obvious Regina has no heart, it is merely a trap she set Emma, so that even if they killed the Queen, someone would be unhappy. Maybe she might even want to ask for her safety in return of Emma. Maybe she is going to kill her to make Snow miserable."

"No. Any curse or spell can be broken with true love. How did we get here then?" After Granny said nothing, Red uncrossed her arms and said, "What if that mob was coming after us? What if they believed we were nothing but animals? What if they thought we were uncapable of change? That every Wolf wants to kill? Would they believe us when we say we're sorry? You must put yourself in that position, for you must fight for what YOU believe is right, Granny!" Granny's eyes changed from cold and angry to understanding, and Red knew she got her.

"Fine then. So the Queen has changed. She still must pay for her wrongs. If they don't kill her first."

"That must be our job then, Granny, we must make sure she has the chance for a trial." Granny nodded, her thoughts taking her far away from her granddaughter, planning.

Emma woke up from a deep slumber with a flailing arm smacking her side. Groaning, she turned around to see what was going on. Regina was still asleep, but she was moving and saying things. Emma finally caught on that it must be a bad dream, and shook Regina's shoulder lightly to rouse her from her sleep. When Regina still kept moving, Emma grabbed both of her shoulders, and shook her powerfully. Regina's eyes snapped open, searching for the intruder. When her brown eyes met striking green ones, Regina started crying, thanking the blonde she woke her up. Emma, surprised by Regina's behavior, hugged the brunette close to her side, while the Queen cried until she became sleepy again. Emma soothed her, petting her hair and promising she's be there when she woke up again, finally saw Regina fall again into Morpheus' realm.

Emma stayed with her until her breaths were deep and even, then carefully slithered out of Regina's grasp, intending to find some food that, wasn't apples, though she knew the brunette would not have a problem with them. She found that in the closet were stacks of food and bags of different assortments. She began to go through them all, finding fruit and some meat, and though she did not much trust how long they had been there, they smelled good and looked good too, so she took them out. She revived the fire that had died while they were sleeping, and though the flames were white, she cooked the meat.

Regina had been having the most wonderful of dreams, and though in her dream, she knew something horrible had happened earlier, she did not remember what her nightmare had been. And to be honest, that was not the important thing right now. The most important thing was that it was a beautiful, sunny day, and she could hear laughter, as her face warmed with the shine of the sun. She turned her head to her left, and saw, much to her joy, that a huge live tree held a rope tied to a sturdy stick of wood, and in that wood was Henry, sitting and spinning and swinging. Henry's laughter was not the only one, and it was much closer to her. Arms wrapped around Regina's chest, and she could feel someone's breath on her neck. Strangely enough, she couldn't recognize the gender of the laughter, but the voice that whispered in her ear made her heart pound in her chest and butterflies take flight in her stomach. An enlarged stomach, she could see. She was pregnant.

"Hey stranger. It's not the same without you over there. Won't you swing with us? You know, assuming the log won't break," Regina turned around, lightly punching Emma's arm, "Ouch!"

"How dare you! I'm carrying YOUR daughter and you're calling me fat? You better start running Emma, 'cause you don't want me to get my hands on you and no, it's not a good "gonna get my hands on you"!" Emma laughed and in honest trepidation started running for Henry, as if he were a shield. Regina was not far behind, but her anger had subsided. But it wasn't like she was going to let Emma know that.

Regina was awakened by a kiss. Several kisses. It started on her chest, open mouthed kisses going from the valley between her breasts, up to her clavicle, deliciously to her pulse point and to her jaw. The kisses went to the side, closing in on her mouth. She didn't feel like opening her eyes ever again, if this was all she could feel. She honestly wanted to stretch out this amazing awakening, but a moan gave her away.

Regina grudgingly opened her eyes to see Emma looking at her, smiling widely, a hand lightly running over the path her mouth just took. Her fingertips were really soft, she decided. The brunette had never been roused from sleep so perfectly. Suddenly, it all came back. The nightmare had been horrible. She knew it must have looked pretty bad too, since her hands were shaky when she woke up that first time, and she had cried on Emma's chest.

Emma saw Regina's face change from happiness to worry and fear. She tried to sooth away her worries by cuddling, but Regina was still scared. Emma weighted the pros and cons of asking Regina about it, chancing her to close up, or not and feel guilty for not doing what she should.

"What's bothering you, Regina? Did you dream again? Tell me," Emma turned Regina round so that she could try and read her face, and as she rubbed soothing circles on Regina's lower back, she added, "You know you can trust me. Maybe you won't be so scared if you share it with me. It was only a bad dream, this is real life."

Regina was silent for a couple of minutes, silently debating with herself about whether to share or not, her bad dream with the blonde. "I dreamt we were in my castle, and Henry burst in through the doors with the mob and he killed you, and then he just screamed. But it was a horrible scream. It echoed in my brain. I even heard it when I woke up," Regina's eyes started to water, and as she told Emma about the laughing, she covered her ears, and her body began to tremble slightly again. After a minute, she uncovered her ears and wiggled her body closer to the blonde's warm and comforting one, and whispered, "But then you started talking, and the screaming went away, and then you comforted back to sleep."

"It's not real, love. It was just a dream."

"But it was awful. You're risking your life here for me. Do you think for one moment that an angry mob would stop and choose who to attack and who not to? You're sleeping with me for all they know. They might think you're under some sort of spell and there's no going back. I'm sorry. I just can't risk your life for mine." Regina got up, but Emma pinned her to the wardrobe and calmed her down, saying, "There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. Don't you think if Rumpelstiltskin was going to betray us, he would have done so? We're safe here. Come on, I made dinner. You're not leaving this room, ok?" Emma pulled Regina into a chair, and went to get their food. Emma presented her with grilled vegetables and stake. To say Regina was starving was an understatement.

Emma put her hands on the brunette's shoulders, whispering words of comfort, of love and promises to have their happily ever after. When they were both seated, and began to eat, there was silence from the brunette's part. When Emma tried to start a conversation, she was disappointed to find out that every question or comment was answered with a simple nod or shake of the head.

James and Snow stole a white horse tied to a tree, and though it was not as clean, well fed or trained as their own horses were, they easily reached King Leopold's castle, preparing themselves for any and all circumstances. As Prince Charming packed food and clothes, Snow went to her dresser.

She took out a jewelry box, made out of wood, that had a beautifully intrticate design, which seemed to take part of two wolves, a white one and a black one. And though the black one seemed no more than a shadow, she remembered what Red had told her when she left Granny's home.

_There was once a story of a land far away, called Ndugort, there was once a woman pregnant with two children. When they were born, two boys, their father threw one to the river, for one was enough. The child however managed to survive when a young man saw the situation. He ran and took the child before it was too late, and took him to his new wife, who could not have children. Both babies grew up as well as their homes could provide, but a child in a cold home is no happy child, so the one the couple originally kept, who was named Manar, turned bitter and hated his family. He became greedy and tried to learn as much as he could, lying and manipulating his was up. He wanted to become king, so he planned an attack with a group of rebels. The other child, Ezekiel, not knowing where he actually came from, grew happy and in comfort with people that loved him. He grew up to marry a wonderful woman and became a guard for the Royal Castle. And though his wife did not like it, he knew he had to feed his family and that it was their best chance at a good life. One day, when they were both at their strongest, the rebels began their attack, with Manar leading them. He killed and killed his way up the stairs, and to the Royal Castle. There, he met his brother, who, like brothers born at the same time sometimes is, looked just like him. He became scared and killed the brother, but the Ezekiel did his duty as a Royal protector of the regal family and killed the leader of the vendetta. They rebels soon became afraid, for they were weak without their leader, and were killed. The bodies of both men were taken to the king, who was intrigued by the set of circumstances, and came to know about both men's lives through both families. He decided to make a funeral, for both of them, at the same place. _

_Both coffins were so white it hurt the eyes, and one side of the funeral was full, where Ezekiel's casket was, and the other only had both men's mother, who now grew old and weak. Everyone cried but as the King took his seat, everything went quiet._

"_Both of these men were once children, with innocent thoughts and feelings. All a child needs, to become the best he can be, is to be loved. Without love we are nothing. Look at the left side. Why is there only the mother? Is it not everyone's fault that Manar turned evil in such an inadequate environment? Did he ever love? Instead, all of you," He pointed at all of the people sitting on the opposite side of the mother, "You sit down to grieve for Ezekiel, who never was under threat. How can a person know who he really is if he is never challenged? Yet in his last act, Ezekiel did what he should have done, and killed a threat. He was cast out of his home as an infant and brought up in a better home. Is he not the lucky brother? Do not judge Manar, for Ezekiel would have grown bitter like him if he were under the same circumstances. We all have the chance to become our worst or our best. Act knowingly, for you are shaping the very minds that might one day become your very nightmare."_

"Maybe it isn't a choice for Regina to be evil. Maybe she had bad parents. No. Look at our daughter. She never even had parents, always in the system. And look at how she turned out. "

James answered by saying, "Well, you heard what Regina told her, about how having a broken heart makes people do unspeakable things. It's still no reason to do the things she did. To an extent, she chose to do what she did."

"We have to make sure our daughter is safe. Even if she isn't herself. Or maybe she is, maybe she is in love, which is crazy, because I was pretty sure that Daniel was her True Love. It's impossible to have two True Loves!"

James smiled and told her, "Did I ever tell you about Cindy, the cooks daughter? She was always around, and I was smitten," He smiled as he recalled his childish infatuation with the girl, "She was like ten years older than me, but I was sure she was my true love. And she got married, and I felt like my heart had been ripped out. But then I met this beautiful woman years later, whose name was Snow. And I realized Cindy was not my true love. Just infatuation. A crush."

Snow didn't speak for ten minutes, raging with jealousy at not being James' first crush, but with the silence, she realized that Regina was young and maybe she didn't know any better. She wished with all her heart that Emma was her True Love, and it wasn't some powerful spell, because maybe, just maybe, there was a chance that Emma could change Regina; bring her back from the darkness that has consumed her heart and soul.

So she opened her jewelry box, and grabbed the rings the seven dwarfs had crafted for them. They were beautiful, and though she was sad to reject them, they understood that the rings crafted by family were more important, in the eyes of everyone else but all eight of them, than friends'. The design seemed quite simple to the naked eye, but if one looked carefully enough, one could find a set of designs, seemingly letters of some kind, that joined each other to make it look like a vine, coming to rest on a beautiful looking diamond, big and polished. The man's ring was simpler, thicker, but had the same design. Small diamonds decorated the ring, but none would be as big as the woman's. Grumpy had told her they were fashioned with fairy dust and gold, so that they would glow on the hands of the couple, a deep violet, if they were truly in love.

She placed both rings on a small burgundy pouch, and placed them with the other things. James had been vigilant to her actions, and his anxiety for Emma's wellbeing decreased, since a mother truly knows when her child is in danger, and in a way accepted the situation, he knew he had to trust Snow.

"Ok. So we're not hunting for Regina I gather? How about this: we pack a week's food and clothing, along with those rings, and we give it to them. Only there's a flaw in the plan. The mob thinks they've gone up north, away from the Enchanted Forest. We know better. They wouldn't leave us. Not if Emma was her true self. But someone knows. My best guess is it's Rumpelstiltskin. Where could he be?"


End file.
